Concept of Mechanics
Concept of Mechanics What is Mechanical Engineering? Mechanical engineering is the discipline that applies the principles of engineering, physics, and materials science for the design, analysis, manufacturing, and maintenance of mechanical systems. Static Mechanic Statics is the branch of mechanics that is concerned with the analysis of loads, force and torque, acting on physical systems. Dynamic Mechanic Dynamics is a branch of applied mathematics concerned with the study of forces and torques and their effect on motion, as opposed to kinematics, which studies the motion of objects without reference to its causes. Isaac Newton second law of motion. Kinematics is the branch of classical mechanics which describes the motion of points, bodies (objects) and systems of bodies (groups of objects) without consideration of the causes of motion. So you only have velocities and accelerations without the forces/torques which creates the motion. Kinetics is a term for the branch of classical mechanics that is concerned with the relationship between the motion of bodies and its causes, namely forces and torques. So here you have both velocities, accelerations and the forces which creates the motion. Mechanical Engineering *Mechanics #Statics. #Dynamics. #Mechanics of Materials. #Fluid Mechanics. #Kinematics. *Structural Analysis:Structural analysis is the branch of mechanical engineering (and also civil engineering) devoted to examining why and how objects fail and to fix the objects and their performance. *Mechatronics: Mechatronics is the combination of mechanics and electronics. It is an interdisciplinary branch of mechanical engineering. *Thermodynamics:Thermodynamics is an applied science used in several branches of engineering, including mechanical and chemical engineering. At its simplest, thermodynamics is the study of energy, its use and transformation through a system. Picture94.jpg|Structural Analysis Picture95.jpg|Mechatronics Picture96.jpg|Thermodynamics *New Fronties in Mechanical Engineering: #Micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) #Composite Materials #BioMechanics #Robotics #Nanotechnology #Aerospace Picture97.jpg|MEMS Picture98.jpg|Composite Materials Picture99.png|Biomechanics Picture100.jpg|Robotics Picture101.jpg|Nanotechnology Picture102.png|Aerospace Human Thermal Regulations Thermal Receptors A thermoreceptor is a non-specialised sensory receptor, or more accurately the receptive portion of a sensory neuron, that codes absolute and relative changes in temperature, primarily within the innocuous range. Picture103.gif Picture104.gif *Alveoli:Alveoli are tiny sacs within our lungs that allow oxygen and carbon dioxide to move between the lungs and bloodstream.human lungs contain about 700 million alveoli. Picture105.jpg Picture106.jpg Picture107.jpg Light in Human body *Retina Eye:Light sensitivity The retina is constituted by several layers of different cell types.Rods and cones are photoreceptors and light-gathering cells. Picture108.jpg Picture109.png Picture110.jpg | *L’Hemisfèric designed by Santiago Calatrava the shell inspired from human eye. Bionic Sides *Cyborg Human:Human body and machine integration in the future, we may have more and more artificial body parts arms, legs, hearts, eyes and so on. * *Living Bridge Connection Mind controlled hand biotic through implant electrodes nerve with sensation. Joints Synovial joints are the most commonly occurring type of joint, which also produce the greatest range of movements. The movements created at synovial joints allow us to do everyday activities like walking, running, writing and typing. Nerve Cells Neurons are nerve cells that transmit nerve signals to and from the brain at up to 200 mph. The neuron consists of a cell body (or soma) with branching dendrites(signal receivers) The synapse contains a small gap separating neurons. Information from one neuron flows to another neuron across a synapse. Move information from neurotransmitter to receptors